The Glamour Slam
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: This story is based on & inspired from the JLU ep Grudge Match were female heroes are forced to fight each other for entertainment. My OC's Crimson Canary, Nighthunter, Hawkboy, Kid Vixen, and Wonderboy replace the original. Description inside... EARTH-69
1. The Bird and the Hunter

To see pictures and fully updated history's and stats on the OC's of Earth-69 visit... .com/wiki/Earth-69, for Crimson Canary's page go to... .com/wiki/Crimson_Canary_(Earth-69), for Nighthunter go to... .com/wiki/Nighthunter_(Earth-69), for Hawkboy visit... .com/wiki/Hawkboy_(Earth-69) and for Kid Vixen visit...

.com/wiki/Kid_Vixen_(Earth-69). Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. =]

Author Notes: This story was inspired from the Justice League Unlimited episode Grudge Match were Black Canary, Huntress, Hawkgirl, and Vixen battle against each other for entertainment. In the end they must team up against Wonder Woman and bring down Roulette's evil arena. This is my version of that story with my O.C characters Crimson Canary, Nighthunter, Hawkboy, Kid Vixen and Wonderboy all gay males replacing the originals. In this version Roulette decides to use star teenage gay heroes to fight against each other so she can make money by having big spenders bet on the fights, and to demean the young heroes. She calls it the Fabulous Fighters.

Crimson Canary... Progeny of Black Canary

Height: 5'9 (without boots on)

Weight: 145

Age: 16

Ethnicity: American

Orientation: Homosexual

Sex: Male

Hair Style and Color: Sandy blonde short corporate cut hair

Eye Color: Light green

General Build: Extremely fit

Costume: Inspired from his mentor Black Canary, Crimson Canary wears a top almost identical to Black Canary's. The only major differences being his is a light shade of red and he has a fishnet lining like a corset on his sides, crimson red tights on his legs, and one and a half inch wedged boots. And last crimson red gloves with the fingers cut off. Crimson Canary wears Black Canary's symbol in gold on the upper right of his chest. Will sometimes were a red leather jacket depending on the weather condition

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Can lift two and a half tons when exerting maximum potential

Speed: Can move and think five times as fast as a normal human being

Durability: His body is five times as dense as a normal human being

Skills: Crimson Canary has been trained in hand to hand combat by Black Canary his mentor, and although he isn't quite as skilled as Robin, he's proven to be highly advanced in various forms of martial arts

Powers: Canary Cry, possesses a meta gene that gives him a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. Possesses a incredible degree of control over his vocal cords. This enables him to mimic sounds and generate any sound he desires, even allowing several abilities. He is also able to fly

_**Disruption**_: causes a incredible amount damage to non-living targets, and a remarkable amount of damage to living targets, stuns people in a entire area.

_**Sound Disruption**_: Remarkable ability to disrupt sound and sonic powers.

_**Induce Sleep**_

Equipment: Crimson Canary carries no special equipment other then the standard Teen Titan gear like communicators and tracking devices.

Legacy Connection: Crimson Canary is the grandson of the evil Silver Banshee and an unknown human. Being three fourths human Crimson Canary only has a fraction of his grandmothers power. Not wanting to follow in his grandmother or his evil uncle Red Banshee's foot steps Crimson Canary sought out the help of Black Canary to help him control his sonic cry. After much training Black Canary took him under her wing as her first progeny Crimson Canary.

Nighthunter... Progeny of Huntress

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160

Age: 17

Ethnicity: American

Orientation: Homosexual

Hair Style and Color: semi long black straight hair neatly layered

Eye Color: Blue

General Build: Incredibly fit

Costume: Nighthunter wears a costume similar to his mentor Huntress. He wears dark purple armor boots with black and purple tights, black covering the inside(stomach, inner thigh, lower back, glutes) and the same shade of purple covering the rest of his body. He wears black tights all the way up his arms and mid arm length purple gloves. His cape attaches around his neck with a gold cross (the insignia of the Huntress) making it constantly cover his shoulders. The cape is all black with purple lining. His mask is identical to Huntress's except his is black

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Can lift a little more then twice his own body weight when engaging in regular intensive exercise

Speed: Peak condition for a teenager his age

Durability: Average human durability but his costume provides him with some durability from knives and sharp objects

Skills: Nighthunter excels in various forms of martial arts and has been personally trained by Huntress and Batman. Exceptional archer and he also excels at using a standard long staff

Powers: None. Brilliant detective

Equipment: Nighthunter carries an assortment of trick gadgets and two crossbows, knives, and a retractable metallic staff

Legacy Connection: Nighthunter's father was a drug dealer who neglected his son. Huntress busted his father and rescued the boy from the corrupt home. She trained him from a very young age to be a hero and when he came of age he joined her in Gotham as Nighthunter her sidekick.

Hawkboy... Progeny of Hawkman and Hawkgirl

Height: 5'11

Weight: 170

Age: 18

Ethnicity: Thanagarian

Orientation: Bi- Sexual (leans more towards women)

Hair Style and Color: Cant be seen through hawk helmet, but has short black hair

Eye Color: Hazel

General Build: Muscular build

Costume: Golden standard Thanagarian hawk mask and brown gloves, green leg tights with gold straps going down the sides, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and red Thanagarian shoes with gold designs going down them. Unlike Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Hawkboy's Nth metal (wings, sword, belt, and shield) is gold instead of gun metal. A hawk symbol pendant keeps his wings strapped to him

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Golden Eagles strength level is increased by the Nth metal. He is capable of ripping a car door of its hinges with little effort.

Speed: Can fly at least 200 miles per hour

Durability: Golden Eagle is able to withstand attacks from heroes as powerful as Osiris and Superboy.

Skills: He is very skilled in the use of close range weapons as well as hand to hand combat. The Nth metal in his wings, mace, sword and shield grant him advanced strength, speed, and durability. The metal in his sword and shield also disrupt magic

Powers: Enhanced physiology thanks to his Thanagarian heritage

Equipment: Nth metal sword, shield, belt, and wings

Legacy Connection: Hawkboy is a Thanagarian who traveled to Earth for a better life away from war and death. Hawkman and Hawkgirl find the young man and train him to be there progeny Hawkboy

Kid Vixen... Progeny of Vixen

Height: 6'0

Weight: 150

Age: 17

Eye Color: Black

Orientation: Homosexual

Ethnicity: African American (fairly dark toned)

Hair Style and Color: Black buzzed cut short

General Build: Slender toned (has more of an hourglass feminine shape)

Costume: Kid Vixen wears a bright orange skin tight jump suit with a V neck cut mid way down his stomach, leaving his arms completely exposed, as well as a belt made from tiger fangs.

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Varies

Speed: Varies

Durability: Varies

Skills: Kid Vixen is proficient in hand to hand combat.

Powers: Animal mimicry, the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of, the ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. He can switch between the abilities with ease in a split second.

Equipment: Magically enhanced razor sharp claws on the tips of his fingers. Kid Vixens claws are particularly sharp and tough, enabling him to shred through a variety of substances, such as fabric, wood, even soft metals and cinder block with ease

Legacy Connection: Kid Vixen is the nephew of Vixen. Gifted with the same abilities as his aunt, he decided to runaway from his uncle to his aunt Vixen when he was old enough. He heard about he fashion career in New York and decided to travel there. After finding his aunt and explaining his situation to her, she offered to let him stay with her and introduced him to the fashion industry. Mire constantly begged his aunt to allow him to assist her on her super hero activities but she always denied him stating, she wouldn't be responsible for him getting injured. One day while Vixen was out with the Justice League, Mustapha broke into her home while Mire was there hoping to find the Tantu Totem Vixen stole from him. Mire easily took down his uncle's guards as well as him with his powers. Vixen arrived home in time to see Mire deliver the final blow to Mustaphu. Impressed, Vixen had a fashion friend of hers sew him a costume inspired from her's and he became her sidekick Kid Vixen

guardian

Wonderboy... Progeny of Wonder Woman

Height: 6'1

Weight: 160

Age: 17

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Ethnicity: African American (lighter toned)

Orientation: Homosexual

Hair Style and Color: Buzzed cut short and black

General Build: Toned and fit

Costume: Donna Troy inspired space look on the first Wonderboy costume. A red tank top with the silver Wonder Woman insignia horizontally down his left side, and black skin tights with black two inch male high heel boots. His original look was inspired from Wonder Girl and Superboy's current costumes.

Powers and Skills...

Strength: Can easily lift 100+ tons

Speed: Can reach Mach 10 when moving at full potential

Durability: Strong enough to withstand blows from beings like Bizarro,Wonder Woman and Dark Supergirl and continue to fight

Skills: Wonderboy excels in the use of various weapons and hand to hand combat, being trained by Wonder Woman and the amazons. He's also had minor training with Batman and Red Robin

Powers: Allure, hides his secret identity and causes those near him to be attracted to him. Wonderboy can also fly and use a magical arrow called the Celestial Arrow that disintegrates any substance that it comes into contact with. He also has more abilities in his battle armor form

Equipment: Unbreakable gauntlets and lasso of neutrality. Anyone who comes into contact with Wonderboy lasso will loose there powers until they are separated from it. The lasso does not effect who ever is in ownership at the time

Legacy Connection: Titus always deeply admired Wonder Woman as a child. One day on a trip to Egypt with his father, Titus discovered a pair of luminous silver gauntlet's with a silver lasso entangled in them inside a lost tomb. There he learned he was the reincarnation of Xseshuwa the previous champion of the Egyptian gods. When he put on the armor his powers fused with him indirectly catching the attention of the god of chaos Seth. Seth murdered his father purely to see the extant of Titus's abilities. Shortly after Titus began to get his life back on track, Seth began to infect his close friends with chaos magic. After Titus saved a couple of his friends he realized be needed to take on a super hero persona. He chose to become Wonderboy in honor of his favorite superhero. Seth controlled Wonder Woman and made Wonderboy fight her. Wonderboy saved her and to show her gratitude she gave him her official blessing to use the Wonder name. From then on he joined the Teen Titan's as a full time member.

Prologue: Roulette obtained a device that allowed her control the heroes by interfering with the frequencies their transmitters gave off. Nighthunter who refused to accept an invitation from Wonderboy to join the Teen Titan's for personal reasons notices Crimson Canary is off his game. He easily gets subdued by one late night pick pocket. Nighthunter decides to help Crimson Canary out and easily takes out the thug. Nighthunter began tailing Crimson Canary figuring something was wrong and followed him to an underground fighting arena where he saw his fellow peers battling against each other. Crimson Canary nearly killed Fire's progeny Flame in the ring so Nighthunter decided to confront him after the fight and when he approached him without warning Crimson Canary attacked. Shortly into their fight Roulette's goons showed up and kidnapped the two heroes. During the fight Nighthunter accidentally destroyed Crimson Canary's transmitter freeing him from Roulette's control. Instead of just offing the young heroes Roulette decides to eliminate them in the ring to make money off it. Our story starts with Nighthunter and Crimson Canary being released into the arena.

The spotlights began to light up the stage as Crimson Canary and Nighthunter were raised to ground floor.

(Roulette) There's going to be an extra added attraction tonight ladies and gentlemen. Crimson Canary had so much fun he's come back for more, and he's brought a friend Nighthunter with him. But they won't be fighting each other.

The crowd began wildly jeering. Roulette let the crowd fuss for a few moments before continuing.

(Roulette) They'll be fighting together! Nighthunter and Crimson Canary versus two new contestants.

Kid Vixen and Hawkboy slowly rose from opposite sides of the stage with very serious expressions. It made Nighthunter and Crimson Canary sick that Roulette could force people to fight against there will for entertainment. They knew they had to take Roulette down, but they were going to need some help. Roulette continued with her announcements.

(Roulette) Kid Vixen, the fierce bombshell from Africa with powers of the animal kingdom at his disposal, and the Thanagarian tyrant in tights Hawkboy.

The crowd burst in applause as the spotlights faded and new lights lit up the entire stage. Kid Vixen charged himself with the leap of a frog. Hawkboy drew his mace back as it surged with lightning. Nighthunter and Crimson Canary shifted into there battle stances.

(Roulette) Ladies and Gentlemen please place your bets.

(Nighthunter) Looks like it's just you and me Little Canary

(Crimson Canary) Don't think this changes anything between us. When this is over I'm turning you over to the Titan's, and how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop calling me that!

(Nighthunter) Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from the tiny red bird.

Before Crimson Canary got a chance to respond Nighthunter was ducking to evade a ferocious leap from Kid Vixen. Nighthunter easily evaded the attack causing Kid Vixen to tackle Crimson Canary instead from behind. Kid Vixen and Crimson Canary began brawling on the ground while Hawkboy attacked Nighthunter with his mace. Hawkboy missed an attack leaving an opening for Nighthunter to kick him into a wall. Hawkboy caught the wall with his feet and bounced back charging Nighthunter.

Kid Vixen rolled on top of Crimson Canary and pinned him down to the floor. Crimson Canary let out a soft Canary Cry to not gravely injure Kid Vixen with enough force to launch him across the ring. Crimson Canary then proceeded to attack Kid Vixen while he was down.

Hawkboy desperately tried to strike Nighthunter with his mace but Nighthunter acrobatically maneuvered out the way. Nighthunter caught Hawkboy between his ankles and tossed him to the other side of the ring. Nighthunter went in to proceed with his assault but Hawkboy spun around on the ground tripping Nighthunter with a kick. Nighthunter jumped into a back handspring avoiding a powerful mace blow and kept on narrowly dodging Hawkboy's rampage.

Kid Vixen violently clawed at Crimson Canary slashing one of his sleeves. Crimson Canary caught Kid Vixen in an arm lock and slammed him into the ground. Kid Vixen slightly groaned in pain. Crimson Canary took the opportunity to snag to communicator that was controlling the heroes from Kid Vixen's ear but before he could attempt to use it, Kid Vixen vaulted him across the arena. Crimson Canary urgently crawled to the communicator but as soon as he picked it up it fried in a poof of black smoke. Disappointed Crimson Canary looked behind him to find Kid Vixen falling into a double kick right above him. Immediately Crimson Canary dropped the communicator and rolled to safety.

As Kid Vixen land he indirectly crushed his communicator. He shook his head for a moment before looking at Crimson Canary.

(Kid Vixen) What the... whats going on?

(Crimson Canary) Let me give you the short version.

Crimson Canary quickly filled Kid Vixen in on the situation and the two heroes proceeded to help Nighthunter.

Nighthunter was still dancing around Hawkboy's mace strikes until Kid Vixen jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around Hawkboy's neck.

(Kid Vixen) Hawkboy we need you to snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you.

(Hawkboy) But I want to hurt you!

Hawkboy flew backwards with Kid Vixen still on his back, and slammed him into the arena barrier. Kid Vixen groaned then fell to his knees. Hawkboy then once again attempted to attack Nighthunter but he dodged his attacks and stylishly tossed him across the ring. Hawkboy quickly got to his feet and was bombarded by a series of quick kicks and punches from Crimson Canary. Hawkboy patiently blocked Crimson Canary's attacks until he saw an opening. Hawkboy swung at Crimson Canary but he easily dodged the attack and ran over Hawkboy's shoulder, kicking him in the back before landing. Irritated Hawkboy angrily swung his mace behind him but Crimson Canary rolled backwards, dodging the attack into a double kick straight into Hawkboy's jaw.

Hawkboy flew into the air, and before he began to fall Kid Vixen tackled him to the ground. Hawkboy struggled to get up but Kid Vixen just made his weight the same as a blue whale's. He still continued to try to break free

(Kid Vixen) Give it up, your not going anywhere.

Crimson Canary took out Hawkboy's communicator but as soon as he tried to use it, it fried like the last one. Immediately Hawkboy was broken out of the trance and Kid Vixen jumped off of him. Hawkboy stared at the other three heroes and the unfamiliar arena around him.

(Hawkboy) I'm pretty sure if I ask "what's going on", I'm not gonna want to know.

(Kid Vixen) Roulette has us in a cage match fighting each other to the death.

(Hawkboy) See I told you I didn't want to know.

Hawkboy rubbed his chin as Kid Vixen and Crimson Canary helped him get to his feet. Nighthunter walked to the edge of the arena were he could easily spot Roulette.

(Nighthunter) Is that really all you got?

(Roulette) Ha, ha, ha, ha oh no. I've saved the very best for last.

Circular does opened on the bottom floor as the new contestant slowly rose. The four heroes immediately felt there fear grow. They all slowly stepped back getting as far away as they possibly could, knowing they were about to fight for there lives. The crowd roared with cheers as the new contestant fully emerged.

(Roulette) Yes that's really Wonderboy ladies and gentlemen, it's about to get wild. Can even these four fabulous fighters stand up to the Amazon trained progeny to the legendary Wonder Woman herself?

(Kid Vixen) Anyone got a plan?

(Hawkboy) Yeah try to stay alive.


	2. Try to stay alive

(Nighthunter) Anyone got a useful plan?

As Nighthunter finished his rhetorical question he shot an arrow at their new challenger. Wonderboy effortlessly deflected the arrow with his gauntlet, then charged his four fellow heroes. Quickly the four heroes moved into evasive action missing a powerful blow from Wonderboy, destroying a small portion of the stage. Rubble dust flew everywhere making it a little more difficult to see.

Hawkboy charged him from behind but Wonderboy caught his arm and vaulted him over. Nighthunter immediately jumped in with a series of swift punches and kicks that might take down a non meta human fighter, but had no chance of harming Wonderboy. Nighthunter went in for a double kick, but Wonderboy caught him by his feet and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Shortly after Nighthunter got tossed Crimson Canary dove in from the sky in a flying kick but Wonderboy once again dodged his attack as if he weren't putting in any effort. Crimson Canary tried his best to break through Wonderboy's defense but Wonderboy caught one of his kicks and swung him into Kid Vixen who was coming in from behind.

Kid Vixen rolled straight to his feet and charged Wonderboy with a Rhino's strength. Wonderboy side stepped out the way and tripped him with one foot. Kid Vixen sprang off his hands into a donkey kick but missed because Wonderboy was hovering in the sky.

Wonderboy plummeted down feet first after Kid Vixen, but he narrowly rolled out of the way in time. Instantly Wonderboy was flying fist first after Kid Vixen. Knowing he couldn't directly block the attack Kid Vixen caught Wonderboy by his arm and used his momentum to hurl him into the arena barrier.

Before Wonderboy could get up all four heroes were on top of him trying to pin him down. Wonderboy easily stood up with his fellow heroes on top of him, and broke there grip with a mighty toss. The heroes rolled on the floor in different parts of the arena helpless against Wonderboy.

Wonderboy charged after Kid Vixen and Nighthunter while Hawkboy and Crimson Canary ran to the arena barrier.

(Hawkboy) We have to get out of here now! As soon as Wonderboy decides to get serious, he could kill us.

Hawkboy smashed at the barrier with his mace many times but was only able to cause a slight dent and a few cracks.

(Hawkboy) Ugh! It's no use. At this rate Wonderboy will get us first.

(Crimson Canary) That's good enough. Cover your ears.

Hawkboy did as he was told. Crimson Canary let out a powerful canary cry cracking the entire barrier and soon shattering it altogether. Hawkboy flew Nighthunter out of the arena.

(Hawkboy) This fight is to dangerous for you. Get to Roulette and break her control over the heroes. We'll hold off Wonderboy as long as we can.

Nighthunter nodded then took off after Roulette. Hawkboy rejoined his friends in time to see Kid Vixen getting knocked back by Wonderboy. Kid Vixen called upon the strength of a bull elephant then began heavily charging after their friend. Wonderboy let Kid Vixen tackle him, stopping him in his tracks then picked him up by his waist and threw him into the audience. Kid Vixen created a giant gaping hole in the center of the bleachers.

(Crimson Canary) Forgive me for this Wonderboy.

Crimson Canary took a deep breathe then unleashed a deadly canary cry directly on Wonderboy. Everyone in the stadium had to cover their ears from the awful sound as Wonderboy howled in agony. The attack was triggering his pain receptors as well as the sonic cry hitting him. Wonderboy covered his ears and fell to his knees still screaming in pain. As much as it hurt Crimson Canary to do this to such a dear friend, he couldn't risk Wonderboy hurting anyone else.

Wonderboy gradually got to his feet with his hands still covering his ears and made his way towards Crimson Canary with unspeakable fury in his eyes. Step by step he slowly made his way closer. Crimson Canary eyes widened in shock and he screamed louder sending out a much more devastating canary cry. Wonderboy once again fell to a knee but quickly got up and continued fighting through the sonic attack. Soon he was right in front of Crimson Canary and muffled his scream by covering his mouth.

(Wonderboy) That's enough!

Wonderboy cocked his fist back ready to punch Crimson Canary in the wind pipe but his fist clashed with Hawkboy's mace. Wonderboy stumbled back and grabbed his hand. Blood was dripping from various gashes. Wonderboy glared at Hawkboy who had his electrified mace pointed at him.

(Hawkboy) Your strong, but my mace and shield disrupt magic which his were I believe all your powers are derived from. Better be more careful.

Immediately Wonderboy flew after Hawkboy with a series of punches. Hawkboy narrowly dodged the assault and lured Wonderboy into the sky were he began his own attack. With each swing Wonderboy nonchalantly blocked Hawkboy's mace strikes with his gauntlets causing loud metal booms to echo throughout the arena. Wonderboy uppercut Hawkboy then grabbed him by his ankle and launched him to the ground. Hawkboy fidgeted for a moment then laid completely still.

Wonderboy flew to were Kid Vixen was just waking up and ripped a row of stadium seats up. Kid Vixen looked in time to see the row of chairs flying his way, but before he could react Hawkboy grabbed him by his shoulders and flew him to safety.

(Kid Vixen) Distract him while I try to take him from behind.

(Hawkboy) Understood.

Hawkboy dropped Kid Vixen off and went back after Wonderboy. Crimson Canary flew into the sky next to Hawkboy ready to back him up. Wonderboy unleashed a series of rapid powerful kicks on the two heroes. Crimson Canary had great difficultly keeping up but managed to block and dodge the attack unharmed while Hawkboy blocked the kicks with his shield. Hawkboy slipped and was kicked clean in the jaw knocking him into a wall. Upon impact he groaned in pain. Shortly after Wonderboy caught a punch from Crimson Canary and returned his punch with a lethal knee to the gut. Crimson Canary gasped for air holding his stomach then slowly dropped to the floor.

Hawkboy was attempting to get to his feet but Wonderboy quickly pinned him down. Wonderboy drew his fist back but was interrupted by Kid Vixen wrapping around Wonderboy's arm's and legs from behind with the strength on an anaconda. Hawkboy took the opening to try and clobber Wonderboy with his mace but he moved back just enough to avoid it. Frustrated Hawkboy jumped up into a double kick striking Wonderboy under the jaw causing him to land on his back on top of Kid Vixen.

Before Wonderboy could get up Hawkboy was standing over him with his mace held high. Hawkboy let out a vicious roar as he swung his mace down toward Wonderboy's head, but Wonderboy used his speed to quickly dodge roll out of the way causing Hawkboy to almost strike and kill Kid Vixen.

Shocked Hawkboy drew his mace back as he took in the horrified expression on Kid Vixens face. Wonderboy not phased by the drama of this continued the fight by kicking Hawkboy from his feet, kneeing him in the gut, then punching him into the air. Wonderboy flew after him to carry on with his onslaught but Hawkboy began deflecting Wonderboy's attacks with his mace. After Wonderboy grew tired of Hawkboy's persistent defense he grabbed the mace mid swing by the shaft.

Hawkboy struggled to take his mace back but it did him no good and Wonderboy just kept his grip and kicked Hawkboy into a pillar down below them. Hawkboy shook himself off and saw his mace flying right at him. Immediately he rolled out of the way, the mace barely grazing his wing.

Wonderboy flew in with one fist cocked back ready to do some damage but Hawkboy grabbed his arm and vaulted him over causing Wonderboy to gasp in shock as he crashed into some slot machines. Crimson Canary and Kid Vixen regrouped with Hawkboy as he was wiping some blood from his mouth.

(Kid Vixen) Finally. Maybe we can get a minute to catch our breathe.

(Hawkboy) Don't be so sure.

Hawkboy was referring to the black jack table flying in there direction. Crimson Canary let out a canary cry strong enough to shatter the table. Wonderboy threw a slot machine handle at Crimson Canary's head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Soon after Wonderboy flew in and snatched Hawkboy by his throat. Kid Vixen jumped on Wonderboy's back in an attempt to free Hawkboy. Wonderboy tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. After a few more attempts Wonderboy decided to toss Hawkboy to the side while he elbowed Kid Vixen behind him then threw him to the ground.

Hawkboy flew back in with a kick but Wonderboy easily caught it and threw him to the floor next to Vixen. Wonderboy flew down and picked the two heroes up by there heads. Hawkboy and Kid Vixen cringed when they realized what was about to come. Wonderboy drew his hands back a little then swung the heroes heads together, but right before they touched only a hair away Wonderboy stopped.

Hawkboy and Kid Vixen looked at the confused expression on Wonderboy's face. Wonderboy gently placed the heroes down.

(Wonderboy) Either of you care to tell me what's going on?

Apparently Nighthunter accomplished his mission as he was swinging in from a grappling hook with Roulette tied up and passed out in one arm.

After freeing the other heroes and giving the people who needed it medical attention Nighthunter and Crimson Canary decided to talk after everyone left.

(Crimson Canary) Thank you for saving me Gage.

(Nighthunter) No problem. You would have done the same thing for me.

(Crimson Canary) Are you sure about that?

(Nighthunter) I hope so. There was a time I was sure...

(Crimson Canary) I meant what I said earlier. This doesn't change anything. Your still wanted and I have to take you in.

(Nighthunter) Have too? Or do you just want to, to get back at me for...

Crimson Canary gave Nighthunter a powerful slap across the cheek. He knew what was about to come out of Nighthunters mouth and didn't need to verbally hear it. Nighthunter turned his eyes to the ground then rubbed his cheek.

(Crimson Canary) You know what... your not worth it. Do what you like. I'm over chasing you.

Nighthunter watched as Crimson Canary left him alone in the destroyed dark stadium.

Author Notes: If you like these OC's and want me to give them there own origin story let me know in a review which of these four OC's you'd like to see have their own story the most. If I get enough responses I'll happily write origins for them and make them more current in EARTH-69. Thanks for reading.


End file.
